1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a display device including a pillared polymer network and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blue phase liquid crystals are an advantageous optically isotropic liquid crystal material, which requires no alignment films and has a response time of within sub-milliseconds. However, blue phase liquid crystals suffer from a drawback of having an operating temperature range of only 1K. To overcome such drawback, a technique of polymer stabilized blue phase liquid crystals is developed by researchers. In the technique of polymer stabilized blue phase liquid crystals, the operating temperature range is increased from the original 1K to as high as 60K. Yet, the driving voltage and hysteresis of blue phase liquid crystals remain issues to be solved.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that is capable of maintaining a large operating temperature range while also reducing the driving voltage and hysteresis for further enhancing display quality of blue phase liquid crystal display devices.